<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Girl Likes Jewelry by IRisEaGLeS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486047">Every Girl Likes Jewelry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRisEaGLeS/pseuds/IRisEaGLeS'>IRisEaGLeS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Again, Drabble Days, Drabble what drabble, Dramione Fanfic Recommendations 2.0, Dramione Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Hermione, Over the word limit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRisEaGLeS/pseuds/IRisEaGLeS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Hermione's birthday and Draco has no idea what to get her. So he gets his best friend, Pansy Parkinson Potter, to assist him.<br/>Little does he know, she has an ulterior motive for her 'assistance'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Girl Likes Jewelry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Every girl likes jewelry, Drake. You should know that by now.” Her aristocratic aire was apparent. She may no longer hold a flame for the young man, but she still knows what women want and isn’t afraid to push it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scoffing, her friend quips, “Not her. She isn’t like the kind of girls we know. You should know that. She’s… she’s different. And that is one of the multitudes of things I love about the woman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid Gryffindors. I mean not her, she’s not stupid, but her actions are not that of someone of Malfoy class. And when did you use the ‘L’ word, Drake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pansy. Don’t. Just don’t insult her. I came to you for help, not insults against my girlfriend. And I have told her I love her many times, but she likes it when I show her rather than tell her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cringing, the brunette witch’s eyes shine with a glint that would rival their old Headmaster Dumbledore’s. “Drake, how about this, we make a deal. I get her a gift that I know she’ll love. And I will help you get her a gift that is more--- Gryffindorky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine Pans. I just need something that isn’t a book. She has access to the Malfoy library now and that alone made for a fun night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The witch before him covered her ears and began chanting ‘lalalalalalalala’, causing her companion to break out in laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Pans? Do you think I am going to give the details? Never. I know not to tell you nor that husband of yours. I don’t fancy losing my bullocks to my girl’s best friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I can’t make fun of your Gryffindork, you can’t make fun of mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yours has an obnoxious scar on his head, Pans. And have you managed to tame his hair yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same quip, different day. There must be something in that tower that lends itself to bad hair. I remember Granger’s being a disaster too. But to answer your question - I don’t think all the galleons in your vault could tame Harry’s hair. I love the man but dear Merlin, I hope our kids have my hair!” She paused, looking at her best friend in the eye critically. “You blatantly ignored my bet, Malfoy. Afraid to lose?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you’re sounding like him Pans. You stole his name, now his bad quips?” She raised her eyebrow at him, prodding the dragon inside him. “Fine, you’re on. You get her something that you think she’d like, and hopefully, you’ll help me find something more ‘her’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a little dance, she smirks, “Good. Now be ready for a show.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three days later - September 19th</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Harry, I don’t know what to say!” Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked upon the gift her best friend had chosen for her. “It’s perfect.” She pulled out a large silvery feather, a stick of wood, and a dragon scale expertly arranged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s to remind you that you’re a Gryffindor, and not afraid to go to new </span>
  <em>
    <span>heights</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad pun, Mate,” came from the redhead in at the other side of the room, shoveling the third piece of birthday cake in his mouth. “You’re missing the thestral though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Couldn’t find one,” Harry Potter joked as he got a smack on both his arms - one from his wife Pansy Potter and one from Hermione Granger, his best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, it’s perfect. Though I don’t think I will ever forget </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>dragon ride.” She smiles coyly at her boyfriend of three years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OUCH Granger, that was low!” Feigning aghast Draco Malfoy saunters up behind her, placing a kiss to the top of her head. Whispering in a low, husky voice, “Like you could forget any of the times you rode this dragon.” His hands rode low on her hips as he pushed her back into his growing bulge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning around, her brown eyes met his silvery grey ones, “Is that all I get from you for my birthday? Bad puns and -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry slaps a hand over her mouth. “LITTLE EARS!” he shout whispers in her ear, nodding to the three little ones playing on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco laughs at the antics, “Like they haven’t heard worse from you and Pans. Potter, just know this, when I have kids, you will never watch them overnight. I don’t need them scarred for life from one night in the Potter home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy Potter smacks him in the head for that, as her husband protectively wraps a hand around her abdomen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are,” squeals Hermione. “You’re pregnant?! Harry, why didn’t you tell me!” She swats him in the head like she used to do to both her ‘boys’ back in school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just found out ‘Mione. It was going to be part of today's surprise but that bugger you’re shagging-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco throws his hands up in surrender. “I didn’t know Potter. Pans said nothing. Congrats to the both of you,” he says with a genuine smile for his former enemy turned spouse of his best friend and best friend to his hopeful spouse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy slides a small package to her blonde friend nudging him to give it to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a roll of his eyes, he hands the small box to the birthday girl, whispering, “If you don’t like I fully would understand. I was at a loss and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You asked Pansy for help. I get it,” she replied with a kiss to his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She unwrapped the small square box with nimble fingers. The wrapping was done in a silver and gold paisley pattern which emphasized the combination of their two houses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry and Pansy were not the only Slyther-dor couples in the room. Oliver Wood hooked up with Marcus Flint and their familiarity with Draco landed them an invite to this party. Ron Weasley was currently dating Astoria Greengrass, and it looked like he might finally settle down with the shy and demure Slytherin girl. Blaise Zabini, after much work on his part, convinced Ginny Weasly Zabini to settle down and they were expecting their second set of twins in a matter of months. Even Theodore Nott found love and solace in the arms of Parvarti Patil and the two of them bought out and now ran together Witch Weekly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their class had truly learned to bypass school bigotry and were some of the biggest power couples in all of Wizarding Europe: Fashion, business, politics, and sports. There was a representation of them all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All because of the Golden Trio. The three best friends from Hogwarts that saved the world as they knew it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And today was the celebration of Hermione’s - the brains of the trio - birth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Hermione opened the small box, the one that Pansy Potter bought without the express permission of Draco - meant more of a kick in his arse - she curled up in her husband’s arms, knowing that her plan to get the Slytherin Prince to finally settle down with the Gryffindor Princess was in play.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hinge on the box let out a small sigh as the birthday girl’s eyes grew big as Quaffles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco… this… this is too much…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco looked at his friend with murder in his eyes. “Pansy,” he growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco,” his little witch emplored, “do you mean it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were tears filling her eyes, and he was at a loss. He had no idea what his friend got for his girlfriend, but whatever it was, it left her stumbling for words. He quickly glanced at what had his witch dumbfounded and saw the perfect ring: a simple solitaire princess cut diamond wrapped in platinum and gold. It was something he himself had debated over and over, what ring to get his princess. And Pansy had found it. There were smaller stones dotting the band, but it wasn’t the over-the-top thing that Draco would have pictured Pansy buying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing what his witch needed to hear, and the words that were begging to leave his mouth, he slipped to one knee and spoke the words that came directly from his heart. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hermione Jean Granger, I believe this is long overdue. You see, you are my everything. My sun and moon, the stars in my sky. You take my heart with you wherever you go. You are the most brilliant, beautiful, perfect woman for me. I can’t help but love you. Please, I am begging you on bended knee, marry me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile that lit up her face was blinding as she threw herself at him. “Yes, Draco. A hundred thousand times yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held his future, his bride, his love in his arms knowing that this one time he lost the bet with Pansy, but won so much more.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>